Confederation of the Rhine
The Confederation of the Rhine or Rhine Confederation ( ; ) was a client state of the First French Empire. It was formed initially from 16 German states by Napoleon after he defeated Austria's Francis II and Russia's Alexander I in the Battle of Austerlitz. The Treaty of Pressburg, in effect, led to the creation of the Confederation of the Rhine. It lasted from 1806 to 1813. The members of the confederation were German princes (Fürsten) from the Holy Roman Empire, and so technically not heads of state of their states as such. They were later joined by 19 others, all together ruling a total of over 15 million subjects providing a significant strategic advantage to the French Empire on its eastern front. Formation On 12 July 1806, on signing the Treaty of the Confederation of the Rhine ( ), 16 states in present-day Germany formally left the Holy Roman Empire and joined together in a confederation (the treaty called it the , with a precursor in the League of the Rhine). Napoleon was its "protector." On 6 August, following an ultimatum by Napoleon, Francis II gave up his title of Emperor and declared the Holy Roman Empire dissolved. In the years that followed, 23 more German states joined the Confederation; Francis's Habsburg dynasty would rule the remainder of the empire as Austria. Only Austria, Prussia, Danish Holstein, and Swedish Pomerania stayed outside, not counting the west bank of the Rhine and Principality of Erfurt, which were annexed by the French empire. According to the treaty, the confederation was to be run by common constitutional bodies, but the individual states (in particular the larger ones) wanted unlimited sovereignty. Instead of a monarchical head of state, as the Holy Roman Emperor had been, its highest office was held by Karl Theodor von Dalberg, the former Arch Chancellor, who now bore the title of a Prince-Primate of the confederation. As such, he was President of the College of Kings and presided over the Diet of the Confederation, a parliamentlike body that, however, never assembled. The President of the Council of the Princes was the Prince of Nassau-Usingen. The Confederation was above all a military alliance: the members had to supply France with large numbers of military personnel. In return for their cooperation some state rulers were given higher statuses: Baden, Hesse, Cleves, and Berg were made into grand duchies, and Württemberg and Bavaria became kingdoms. States were also made larger by incorporating the many smaller "Kleinstaaten," or small former imperial member states. After Prussia lost to France in 1806, many medium-sized and small states joined the Rheinbund. It was at its largest in 1808, including four kingdoms, five grand duchies, 13 duchies, seventeen principalities, and the Free Hansa towns of Hamburg, Lübeck, and Bremen. In 1810 large parts of northwest Germany were quickly incorporated into the Napoleonic Empire in order to better monitor the trade embargo with Great Britain, the Continental System. The Confederation of the Rhine collapsed in 1813, with the aftermath of Napoleon's failed campaign against the Russian Empire. Much of its members changed sides after the Battle of the Nations, when it became apparent Napoleon would lose the War of the Sixth Coalition. Member monarchies The following table shows the members of the confederation, with their date of joining, as well as the number of troops provided, listed in parenthesis.Creation of the Confederation of the Rhine, 12 July, 1806 Aftermath The allies opposing Napoleon dissolved the Confederation of the Rhine 4 November 1813. After its demise, the only attempt at political coordination in Germany until the creation on 8 June 1815 of the German Confederation was a body called the Central Administration Council ( ); its President was Heinrich Friedrich Karl Reichsfreiherr vom und zum Stein (1757 – 1831). It was dissolved on 20 June 1815. On 30 May 1814 the Treaty of Paris declared the German states independent. In 1815, the Congress of Vienna redrew the continent's political map. In fact, most surviving members had only minor border changes, and the resulting German Confederation consisted more or less of the same members as the Confederation of the Rhine. See also *History of Germany *West Germany *List of German monarchs References Sources and external links * Confederation of the Rhine on Napoleon Guide.com * Confederation of the Rhine on World Statesmen.org Category:Former confederations Category:19th century in Germany Category:States and territories established in 1806 bg:Рейнски съюз ca:Confederació del Rin ceb:Kompederasyon sa Rin cs:Rýnský spolek da:Rhinforbundet de:Rheinbund es:Confederación del Rin eo:Rejna Federacio fr:Confédération du Rhin gl:Confederación do Rin ko:라인 동맹 id:Konfederasi Rhein it:Confederazione del Reno he:הקונפדרציה של הריין la:Confoederatio Rhenana lt:Reino konfederacija hu:Rajnai Szövetség (1806) nl:Rijnbond (1806) ja:ライン同盟 no:Rhinforbundet pl:Związek Reński pt:Confederação do Reno ro:Confederaţia Rinului ru:Рейнский союз simple:Confederation of the Rhine sk:Rýnsky spolok sr:Рајнска конфедерација fi:Reinin liitto sv:Rhenförbundet ta:ரைன் கூட்டமைப்பு zh:萊茵邦聯